Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, are increasingly used to interact with external electronic products. This is the direct result of the continual development of applications and hardware that facilitate advanced interactions between mobile devices and an increasing number of computing devices and other electronic products. For example, a smartphone may interface with a digital projector and control the device and provide image data. Mobile devices are currently able to communicate with other electronic systems through multiple connection methods, including wireless protocols such as Wi-Fi and physical connections such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) and Ethernet.